The Shadow Blot
The Shadow Blot (his name is often confused with the name "Phantom Blot") is the main antagonist of Epic Mickey, and acts as its Final Boss (though that is up to interpretation). He is a mixture of Paint and Thinner (more commonly known as ink). The Blot cannot be befriended with paint or destroyed with thinner and is the most dangerous enemy. Thinner does, however, cause the Blot to temporarily melt, as seen in the game's intro, but can later reform into its original state. The Blot was destroyed by the fireworks of Dark Beauty Castle, making it one of the very few blots to be destroyed physically. History Many years ago, Mickey Mouse inadvertently discovered the workshop of Yen Sid, where the sorcerer was finished creating a world where his lost and forgotten creations would feel at home. However, after waiting for Yen Sid to leave, Mickey takes a closer look at the model of said world, where he uses a paintbrush to create a small model of himself. The model turns black and melts slightly, so Mickey, believing more paint will make it more lively, keeps making it bigger and bigger... until it forms into the Shadow Blot, a demonic monstrosity who tries to attack Mickey, but the mouse accidentally spills paint on the model and grabs a sponge and splashes the Blot with thinner, seemingly erasing the beast. Hearing Yen Sid approaching, Mickey tries to clean up (in vain) and accidentally knocks over the paint thinner onto the world model. He escapes through the magic mirror to his home, believing this will all just be a silly memory. Unfortunately, part of the Blot was still in the sponge, and it escapes through a portal that was created by the Thinner into the world Yen Sid created, where he usurps the throne of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and the Blot Wars engage... Unfortunately, the Blot wins, and the Mad Doctor switches sides. However, Oswald and his girlfriend, Ortensia, refuse to give up. They fight the Blot again on Mickeyjunk Mountain. Using the newly-repaired Thinner Jug, the two attempt to trap the Blot inside. However, Ortensia sacrifices herself protecting Oswald from the Blot and is turned into an inert statue. Oswald finally seals the Jug with a cork, imprisoning the Blot for what they hoped would be for good. Sadly, this isn't the end of the ordeal. The Blot isn't completely sealed. This allows him to spawn countless minions, including a second-in-command. Oswald finally surrenders, devoting himself to guard the Jug, making sure the Blot never escapes. After defeating the Fake Shadow Blot at Mickeyjunk Mountain, Mickey and Gus rush to the mountain's peak to help Oswald seal the blot in the Jug. There Oswald reveals that the Blot they fought was just a very big drip from the Shadow Blot. He tells them that when the Blot first arrived, he and Ortensia managed to see The Blot making his deal with Mickey. it in the Jug, but Ortensia was lost in the process. Oswald then asks Mickey to be friends, but before they could shake hands, Mickey sadly reveals that he was the cause of the Thinner Disaster. This makes the already jealous Oswald angry, and he jumps on the Jug's cork, ready to fight Mickey. However, as he moves, the cork begins to crack, and bursts open, freeing the Shadow Blot. The Blot promptly grabs Oswald and Gus and demands that Mickey surrenders his heart. Not wanting his friends to die from either not having the ability to breathe, or that the Blot would crush them, Mickey grudgingly agrees. Now energized with Mickey's heart, the Blot creates his Bloticles and begins to drain all of the paint out of the Wasteland. Mickey and Gus manage to destroy the bloticles, while Oswald fixed the rocket. Once all the bloticles were destroyed, they decide to use the rocket to reach the Shadow Blot and use the rocket's self destruct feature near Mickey's heart. However, the Blot uses its bloticles to destroy the rocket (as it was made of paint due to budget issues), and the Rocket crashes into Dark Beauty Castle. Luckily, Oswald has a plan to launch three sets of fireworks at the Blot. Mickey manages to activate all three fireworks sets while Oswald distracts the Blot, but just as they are ready to launch them, the Shadow Blot swallows Oswald and Gus, forcing Mickey to jump into the Blot to save them. While inside the Blot, Mickey reunites with Gus, and they find Mickey's heart, where its revealed that once the Blot regains its strength, it will use Mickey's heart to enter his world. Mickey manages to free his heart by destroying the bloticles holding it suspended. Oswald grabs Mickey's heart, but after a brief moment's hesitation, willingly gives it to Mickey. Oswald then activates the fireworks, destroying the Blot once and for all. The Shadow Blot's destruction results in a rain of paint that undoes the damage he had done to Wasteland and revives Ortensia. Role in Ultima Although the Shadow Blot's evil had ended with his life at the hands of Oswald, the Mad Doctor managed to crash land back into the Wasteland and was able to recreate the Blot from several ink blotches within Mickey's soul. Now that the Shadow Blot has returned from the darkness as a Demon Lord, he has constructed his own army in the form of the Circle of the Blot in order to conquer all worlds in his hatred against life itself, the most prominent members of his team being Roxas/Ventus, Namine, the Mad Doctor, the Organization XXIV, the A.U. WOOHP spies, the Dark Mystery Inc., Dinosaur Girl and even the supposedly corrupted Oswald. Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Masters of Darkness Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords